Emperor Kuzco
Emperor Kuzco is the main protagonist in The Emperor's New Groove and it's TV series follow-up The Emperor's New School and a supporting character in Kronk's New Groove. He starts off as a spoiled rich brat and an uncaring emperor, who is turned into a Llama by his former advisor Yzma, who wants to take his place. After a journey with a good-hearted peasant Pacha, Kuzco becomes much kinder and nicer, which causes him to adjust his attitude, and gets the potion to turn back into a human. Personality Kuzco, at first, is a overly-showoffy, rude, kind of lazy and very spoiled teenager who only cared about himself, even going as far as threaten to destory an entire village to build himself a summer home for his birthday. He also casually fires people, like when he fired Yzma out of the blue after a few times, and is very insulting towards women, showing to be quite vain. He is also prone to be a bit on the snarky side, out right insulting some people in his mind and feels he's in the right most of the time. He also enjoys the spot light being on him at all times, and enjoys to dance and show off his 'groove', but is angered when someone makes this hard, such as when he had an old man thrown out of his castle after he interupted his intro. Later in the film, when he turned into a Llama and met up wtih Pacha, the other hero of the film, he started to change. While vain and uncaring towards the man whom was in charge of the village he was going to destory, Kuzco and Pacha began to grow a friendship that in the animated series sort of became a sort of father-son bond. At the end of the film, Kuzco has grown into a more kind hearted but still fun-loving young emporerer who, instead of destorying Pacha's home, makes a summer area for everyone in his kingdom to enjoy, including Pacha's family. in the direct to-DVD sequel,'' Kronk's new groove'', Kuzco seems to still have some of the spotlight-hogging personality traits from the original film, but shows he wants to be shown that he's changed and is very forward with making sure others remember that he's now a lot nicer than before. And he was also shown to be emotional many times in this film and in his movie, as he is prone to crying over things that upset him and when he tells Pacha he wants his help while in tears. Gallery Kuzco-leading-men-of-disney-11013186-720-480.jpg|Emperor Kuzco closeup Llama Kuzco.gif|Kuzco as an llama. Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-6797.jpg Category:Disney Heroes Category:Humans Category:Male Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Rich Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Life Saver Category:Cowards Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Greedy Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Egomaniacs Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:In love heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Weaklings Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Alternative/True Forms Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Tricksters Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Heroic Liars Category:False Antagonist Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Good Ruler